Piccolo und Son Gohan" Scene No. 2
by Mi Su
Summary: Eine kleine Ficcy mit leichtem Taschentuchalarm. ( Aber wirklich nur leicht. ^^ ) Ich find sie irgendwie putzig. ^.^


Titel: "Piccolo und Son Gohan" Scene No. 2  
  
Teil: Äh...  
Autor: Mi Su  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: FLUFF  
DEPRI!!  
SAD!!!  
Sappig ( irgendwie...)  
  
Disclaimer: Gehören Akira Toriyama, kein Geld, keine   
Copyrightverletzung.  
  
Pairing: Piccohan ^_^  
  
Note: Endlich, endlich No. 2!!!! *klatsch* Ich hab so eine ähnliche   
Ficcy schonmal in englisch gelesen, und ich dachte mir, ich könnte es   
ja auch mal versuchen. ^^   
Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei euch ankommen wird, aber während des   
Schreibens ist bei mir die eine oder andere Träne geflossen. *snif*  
  
Ist relativ kurz.  
  
  
Piccolo und Son Gohan   
  
**Scene No. 2**  
  
~ Come back to me... ~  
  
  
Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und der Wind wehte lau über die kahle   
Landschaft der Wüste.   
Hoch oben auf einem Felsen saß Son Gohan, die Arme um seine Beine   
geschlungen. Er zitterte, Tränen liefen seine geröteten Wangen hinab   
und tropften auf seine bloße Haut.  
Bei jeder Erinnerung zog sich sein Magen schmerzvoll zusammen und er   
schluchzte. Es tat so furchtbar weh, und nur wegen seiner eigenen   
Feigheit war er nun tot.  
  
//Piccolo...//  
  
Im Kampf für ihn gestorben...der Junge fühlte sich entsetzlich allein.   
Er konnte es sich selbst kaum erklären, dass er den, der ihn dermaßen   
hart rangenommen hatte, so sehr vermisste. Es war, als würde ein Teil   
seines Herzens, seiner Seele, fehlen.  
Trotz allem, was er während seines schweren Trainings bei ihm ertragen   
hatte müssen, sehnte er sich nun umso mehr nach dieser Zeit zurück.  
Piccolo hatte auf ihn aufgepasst, ihn beschützt und sogar sein Leben   
für ihn gegeben.  
Und dabei hätte es doch gar nicht soweit kommen müssen.  
  
"Es ist...alles nur meine...Schuld..." Schluchzte der Junge und   
klammerte sich krampfhaft an seine Beine.  
Erneut perlten Tränen aus seinen Augen.  
  
"Kleiner..."  
  
Erschrocken blickte der Junge mit tränennassem Gesicht auf. Diese   
tiefe Stimme...er...er kannte sie...  
  
"Piccolo...?" Flüsterte er leise und seine Sicht verschwamm ein   
weiteres Mal, als er ihn vor sich sah.  
Der Oberteufel lächelte leicht und schaute seinen Schützling unbeirrt   
an.  
  
"Piccolo!" Rief der Junge und rannte weinend auf ihn zu, aber genau in   
dem Moment, als er ihm um den Hals fallen wollte..sprang er ins Leere.  
  
Schluchzend blickte er wieder auf und wischte sich die feuchten Spuren   
von den Wangen, die jedoch gleich wieder von neuen Tränen benetzt   
wurden.  
Piccolo stand immer noch vor ihm, trug einen besorgten Ausdruck in   
seinen Augen. Langsam kniete er sich vor den Jungen und sah ihn an.  
Ein schwaches Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen.  
"Wein doch nicht..." Sagte er leise, und in dem Augenblick begann der   
Kleine wieder zu weinen.  
  
"Pi...Piccolo..." Schluchzte er und versuchte mit zittriger Hand, das   
Gesicht des Namekianer´s zu berühren...aber...er spürte nichts, nur   
Luft.  
"Was...ist mit dir...?" Fragte er mit erstickter Stimme und blickte   
ihn aus traurigen Augen an.  
  
"Ich bin tot...hast du das schon vergessen, Kleiner?" Erwiderte   
Piccolo, als wenn es die natürlichste Sache der Welt wäre.  
  
"A-Aber...du..." Schluchzte Son Gohan und zog wimmernd seine Hand   
zurück.  
  
Piccolo lächelte sanft.  
"Es ist nur ein Illusionsbild, ich bin noch immer bei Meister Kaio. Er   
hat es mir möglich gemacht in dieser Form mit dir zu reden."  
  
"I-Ich vermisse dich..." Flüsterte der Junge weinend und streckte   
erneut seine zitternde Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
Der Oberteufel lächelte und hielt ihm seine entgegen. Und nur für   
einen winzigen Augenblick, schien es, als hätten sich ihre Finger   
berührt.  
"Ich vermisse dich auch, Kleiner..."  
  
Der Kleine lächelte glücklich und wischte sich mit der Handfläche   
vereinzelte Tränen von den geröteten Wangen.  
"Wann bist du wieder hier...?" Fragte er zaghaft und fing gegen seinen   
Willen an zu weinen.  
  
"Die Dragonballs funktionieren erst in einem Jahr wieder." Antwortete   
Piccolo ruhig.  
  
"Das ist viel zu lang...!" Erwiderte der Junge mit gebrochener Stimme   
und schluchzte.  
  
Piccolo lächelte besänftigend.  
"Es ist genug Zeit für dich, um zu trainieren und stärker zu werden.   
Wenn ich wieder da bin will ich, dass aus dir ein richtiger Kämpfer   
geworden ist. Lass mich stolz auf dich sein."  
  
Son Gohan nickte schniefend und sah ihm dann etwas scheu in die Augen.  
"Und...und wenn du wieder da bist...bleibst du dann für immer   
hier?...Bei...mir?"  
  
Piccolo blickte ihn erstaunt an und...lächelte dann.  
  
"Ja...das kann ich machen..."  
  
  
  
~**OWARI**~  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: *snif* *schnäuz*  
Und, was sagt ihr? Ich weiß, eigentlich nicht   
richtig Piccohan, aber süß war es doch, oder? ^^  
Die englische Fiction ist mindestens so traurig,  
wie meine hier. *da auch geheult hab* *snif*  
  
C&C please!! *sonst nur noch sowas schreib* *droh*  
^.^'   
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


End file.
